


Do not provoke me, wicked girl

by luxwannapop



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, GWA-Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hate Sex, Rape, Spanking, canning, degredation, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxwannapop/pseuds/luxwannapop
Summary: This audio is based on the relationship between Helen of Troy and Menelaus. There are many different endings to the story , but this one deals with why Menelaus decided to spare Helen:“Menelaus resolved to kill Helen, but her irresistible beauty prompted him to drop his sword and take her back to his ship to punish her at Sparta." Perhaps, after all Menelaus suffered, his humiliation, his frustration and anger, it would have taken more for him to have been been swayed by something as simple and fading as irresistible physical beauty.
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Do not provoke me, wicked girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script intended for recording the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

Leave us. [sound of footsteps walking away and large heavy door]

My advisors think me a fool to let you live… Soft and weak. If only they knew how much a fool I truly was when it came to you.

They’ve strung you up for my pleasure. They believe me so simple as if I should wish to take you as I would a helpless whore. No sense of subtlety. No finesse.

Perhaps they doubt my strength, they think me too tired, too weak to hold you in place. They doubt I can tame you.

Perhaps in their warped way, they wish to protect you from me instead. They don’t trust my arms around you quite yet…

[Sigh] I suppose having waited as long as I have, a lesser man would be only too eager to deal out cutting blows.

[Thoughtful Pause] These years however, have taught me to be a patient man. My brother certainly never was. Impulsive thing. Even when we were young. So eager was he for this war… More eager than for the revenge against what they had done to our father when we were but boys forced to become men. Being driven from your home, forced to depend on the protection of others, to lose everything you hold dear… It does things to awaken the darkest demons in even the happiest of men.

I have always been composed. That said, do not believe I will be soft when it comes to you. While your passing would indeed be a pity, it would take no effort on my part. I have played the role of Death well before, happily so, as I did when I slaughtered every one of the usurpers to my brother’s throne all those years ago… 

I did so again when I killed those who stood in my way, to get to you.

Look at me. Let me see the face that launched a thousand ships and brought Troy to its untimely end.

[Pause]

Oh, there is that ire, that spite. The same from the moment I met you, the same outrage from when I kissed you to seal this cursed union.

[Kiss]

That kiss… Such supple and viperous lips… Do you recall what I did to you on those steps when you bit me? [Chuckles] I suppose from that glare you do. 

So many years and still not forgiven. A girl touched by Gods, stolen so many times before and no one ever corrected your insolence? No wonder you were so untamed. My only regret was not using a firmer hand…

Oh, to inspire such distaste still fills me with delight…. A true vision. Absolutely exquisite. Tell me sweet girl, is this all for me?

I gave you no leave to speak. Close that insolent gape of your mouth. Understand, I will suffer none of your games.

Despite what you may think, I would never have touched you before you were ready. Were you my ideal match? No. Not in the least. Not that there weren’t advantages of course, but what use would I have for a girl with no knowledge of the world, and even less of herself? The one that made me the envy of every man who wished my early demise all for the chance to fuck this perfect cunt. Much more trouble than she was worth.

But, when you bit me, that look in your eyes, that fire, that rage. Oh, I wanted to ruin you. To break you.

I thought I would have to be soft. I would have wooed you, ravished you. A simple enough task for a simple girl. Had you given me the chance, I would have given you the world. I would have worshiped you as a proper husband must his Queen.

I almost thought myself in love, once. Like a schoolboy. You infused my heart with new hopes. How foolish I was, to believe such Beauty could love such a Beast... No, I see from that insolent boy, your unkempt lover, as impulsive and inept as you, your eyes indeed had room for nothing less than hollow beauty. That was all you displayed. 

Was it my withered face that made you look elsewhere? A mind tired from life, yet full of knowledge I would have gladly shared? My coarse beard, kept but too harsh against those tender lips? My chest and neck marred with battle scars. Was it the thought of running your soft hands over them too much to bear? Was it the fear of these calloused hands touching that delicate flesh? Even when these same hands could have kneaded you with pleasure you only dare dream of…

Instead, you wanted an inexperienced youth, who in turn wanted nothing more than to claim you like a dog who ruts a bitch in heat. I thought you clever once, but all it took was a pretty face and pretty words to sway you. Tell me pet, was he everything you wished for?

He was such a disappointment as an opponent. I highly doubt it. Such a pitiful death he gave.

And then you had the gall to beg me to join him? Oh no, my sweet. You will not escape me so easily. Even now you deny me as your Lord and Master. And that is something that must indeed be remedied. The songs will echo, that by the grace of your beauty I have let you live for so long. They will be wrong.

[Pause]

Yes, your beauty is indeed great. Your striking face, rosy cheeks, red lips, wide hips, perky breasts, legs that shame even the Goddess of Love... But perfection is so terribly overrated. Possession however little girl, is my true motivation. When you have lost everything, you learn to treasure what has been given and to punish those who would take and use what was yours.

[Imagine hair tug] Ten years my dear. Ten long and lonely years. I expect you to pay for each one.

[Clicking tongue] Do not worry pet. I would not break you, yet. First, you must learn. 

Let’s get you out of these chains. [unlocking of chains is heard]

[Kiss] Beloved... Such a tender, fragile thing you are. Far too fragile some might say for what I have planned. But then again, they don’t know you as I do.

Look at me.

[Angrier] You thought it was funny, did you? To make me worry after you? You saw it fitting to put my blood to boil? To sow jealousy in an already broken heart? When all I had ever done has and always will be in your favour?

Are you so desperate for attention, you would put yourself at risk for such a foolish thing as pride?

Do not provoke me, wicked girl. I will not give ear to your excuses. You have gone too far this time, and I want no word from those traitorous lips until you have repented. Do I make myself clear?

Good. Now. Take off your clothes.

Hesitation? It seems I have been too lenient. Every minute you tarry, even but a moment’s pause, will be an extra lashing my dear. Make no mistake. You already have many on the scale.

[Imagine she is obeying] That’s better. Such sweet breasts, so soft and tender... How they swell under their master's touch. Such a good girl. You may be slow to learn, but your body knows to whom it belongs. Oh, aching for her master already are we.... I don't even have to touch that cunt; you are already wet, aren't you? Perhaps your lover was more inept in his duties than I gave him credit for.

[Slap imagining she spoke] Do not make me repeat myself. Are you so eager for me to silence that delicate mouth? Must I gag you as well?

Two more lashings. Do not argue with me, or next time it will be five. Not. Another. Word. I have been generous with you... I was wrong. You obviously do not appreciate me when I am kind. It is clear to me, you need me to be cruel.

On. Your. Knees. Kneel before your King, whore.

[Imagine she spits at him] [Chuckle] Oh you spit on me. [Clicks tongue] You do want it rough then. Fine. A punishment atop the one you have earned.

[Imagine harsh hair tug] On. Your. Fucking. Knees.

Oh, trembling are we? Perhaps my efforts are not in vain. Now, stay still. Good. Head down. Arms out. Spread your knees. Close your eyes and stay there still.

Good girl.

Now, for this you have to concentrate. [Spank] I said. Stay still.

[Spanks in succession to five]

While that groan was delicious, my dear. That was just a warm-up. This will not be pleasant.

[Dangerous pause] Did I say you could move? No. I am not done. Those cheeks are still much too pale.

I believe this cane will suit our purposes nicely. Don’t you agree? [Chuckles] No, I suppose you wouldn’t.

Funnily enough, it was given to me by your father as a wedding present… Every great leader should have one he said. Not that I’ve had the occasion to use it before now… It is an appropriate way to start over, don't you think?

Oh, don’t cry. This will hurt, yes but if you’re a good girl… Stop that. Pet, for this I strongly suggest you do not move. You may scream if you must. But if you move it will be more painful than this needs to be, and as I said, I do take care of what is mine.

One for each year you made me wait.

[These will be increasing in intensity]

[Twack x2] Hold still.

[Twack x 5]

If you move again, we will start over. You were the one who provoked me. We might have finished this by now, had you not.

[Twack x3] And now the two more you earned.

[Twack x2]

That’s a dear. Come here. Sit here on my lap. There. Let me caress and soothe those plump red cheeks. How lovely you are. Let me wipe those tears. [Kisses forehead] I am proud of you.

No, this is not over yet. I still have to claim what is mine. You are mine. The sooner you get that through your pretty head, the more pleasurable this will be.

Besides, despite your protests, your slick wet cunt makes me think you enjoyed that little punishment. You did, didn't you?

I would advise you not to lie. I can be a generous lover when given the chance. Unfortunately, you have yet to earn such privileges.

Go. Stand against the wall, facing me, legs spread. Eyes forward and stay still.

[Pause] Good girl. Now, look straight ahead.

These breasts, so sweet to taste. [Sucks at them softly] So eager despite your fear. Oh, that little moan was precious.

What siren’s song would you give me if I were to claim you with my tongue? Let me squeeze those tender cheeks. [Pause] And kneel before you.

Such darling calves. Does that feel good?

No need to answer. I can see your thighs glistening. Shall I soothe that ache here between your legs? [Wet plop noise as if you about to begin cunnilingus]

[Pauses and chuckles] What am I doing? Did that brainless oaf never once please you this way? [Say this laughingly] Oh my dear, you make me almost rethink my cruelty. The great pleasures you have missed out on for not being properly worshiped as the goddess you are. For whom other than a goddess could bring a king to his knees? Now, relax.

[Pause] I said relax. [Slaps thigh lightly]

[Staring cunnilingus with slurps or however you enjoy making the effect]

You squirm so beautifully my dear, your song of moans so sweet. Do you feel the nectar dripping from your folds? Do you feel the tightening of your breasts? 

[Slurp] Hear how your breath comes out in pants as if you will forget how to...

[Slurp] Feel that heat building inside, making you feel as if you were going to melt...

[Slurp]

[Chuckles] Sadly, I'm afraid. [Slurp] This is not for your pleasure. It is for mine.

[Slurp]

Please what my dear? Continue? But of course. Anything for my Queen.

[Slurp]

Oh, that sweet bud is so red and tender, what if I were to pinch it like this. [Pause] Oh what symphony. 

[Slurp]

[Stern] Still your hips or I will chain them down.

[Slurp]

[Stern and slap] Hands against the wall. You shall not tug on my hair. You cannot force my hand. For that, we will take longer.

[Slurp]

Quiet. You will only get release when you accept me as your Master. Beg for me. Let me claim you. [Pause] Or we can continue this all night long if you prefer.

[Slurp continuing as if teasing until Pause as if she has acquiesced]

As you wish dear one. Come, taste yourself as I kiss that pout away. [Kiss deeply] Such sweet nectar is it not?

[Clicks fingers] Back against the wall. Close your eyes.

[Pause as if undressing] Open them. Look at me. All of me. These scars which brand my body a testament to the trials I have faced. These withered lines across my face from years of searching. This my worried brow. My eyes that burn, just for you. Feel me my love. Feel how hard I am as this thickened cock brushes against those wet, hot folds, so eager to be filled... Shush... Steady those hips. Soon.

I want you to see this cock that will have none but you. What you have done to me… Enchantress, do you not see what power you hold? How my heart thrums, as it is laid in its entirety at your feet?

[Smile in voice] Good. Now to make sure you don’t move, I will be holding your wrists down. That’s a girl. Relax. Look into my eyes. Do not stray.

[Sound like a kiss to neck as you Thrust inside] Oh how wet you are, so ready to burst.

Let [Thrust] Me [Thrust] Show [Thrust] You.

So [Thrust] much [Thrust] time [Thrust] wasted. [Thrust] when [Thrust] You [Thrust] Could [Thrust] Have [Thrust] Had [Thrust] this.

That’s it, sweet girl. Come for me. Let me see the stars in your eyes.

[Improvise orgasm]

Yes, my Queen. All is forgiven. Let’s away to our chamber.


End file.
